Like a Goddes
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Jane may loose a friend on the way. Last Chapter! The story will continue in a new fanfic, maybe!
1. At The Bar

Jane stepped inside the bar and looked around for Gunther. The place was loud with music, and there were serving maids moving from table to table, either full of men or and occasional group of castle knights. She walked around, not noticing the curious glances of the men around her. She spotted him sitting in a corner table along with two friends. Jane walked behind Gunther and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around then scowled at the sight of Jane. "What do you want?" he asked irritibly. "I am busy here." He gestured towards the two men, who where looking from him to Jane.

Jane let out a tired sigh. "You are soppoused to be at the castle, not here."

"Since when do apprentices order around Knights?" Gunther asked, reminding her of his higher status.

"You do know that you only became a Knight yesterday, and that I will too in only a week, right?"

"Will you two stop bickering, and, Gunther, introduce us to your lady friend. She is exactly like you described her." Jane looked up to see the speaker smirking. He had pale skin and dark, tumbling hair. Dark eyes, high cheekbones and deep-set, shadowed eyes fringed with long lashes.

"Who are you?" Jane asked him, not noticing the blush that now colored Gunther.

"I am Alexander, but for being his sweetheart,'' he gestured towards Gunther,"you may call me Alec."

"And I am Bade," said the second one. He was blond, with blue eyes that seemed to be a bit shadowed with grey. He looked as if he was kind and nice to everyone. _Why are they friends with Gunther?_, Jane asked herself, confused. Jane looked back at Gunther."We need to leave," she told him, and Gunther nodded and stood up, leading the way out.

"Hey, wait for us," said Alec, standing up and following them, Bade following behind him. Jane turned to look back and Alec smiled at her. They stepped outside. "Gunther, you never introduced us to your lady friend."

"Lady friend?" aked Jane.

"Yes. He was just talking about you, and you should have heard him. _Red hair like fire, and emerald green eyes. Beutiful like a goddes. Strong and Intelligent. She looks innocent at first sight, but exelent at sparring. She_~"

"Okay, okay. I get it,'' said Jane. She turned to look at Gunther.''Last I remember, you called me many unspeakable names."

"Will we just get to the castle? I am soppoused to be there, not here.'' Gunther turned and headed back.

Bade smiled and told Jane, "we will come visit you two tomorrow." Turned around and headed back.

''Oh," said Alec, turning aroud to face Jane, "What we said about wath he said was true. He called you a goddes and everything. And he is correct, you are a goddes, but a goddes of fire. I will see you tomorrow, Lady Knight.''


	2. In Three Months

"The Lady knight is back," annaounced the court jester happily when he saw Jane walking towards the table for midday meal. She took a seat in front of him and lifted her spoon in the air.

"I am not yet a knight,"said Jane, playfully pointing her spoon at him.

"Ah, but you will be."

"Where did you find Gunther?" Smithy, who was sitting down next to Jester, looked down at his food unknowingly. He stared at the food for a long while, then looked up at Jane. "Where did you find him?" he asked again, tilting his head a little to the right.

"Well," started Jane, when she noticed what was on Jester's bowl then looked down at her own. Jane wrinkled her nose and pushed the bowl away from her. "He was with two of his friends down at a bar near the edge of the village."

"A true knight would not go near that place," said Smithy, looking down at his pig, Pig.

"Wait a moment," said Jester, holding his hands in front of himself, "Gunther has _friends_?" A goofy grin spread across his face.

Jane laughed, then abruptively stopped. "There was this odd thing one of them said to me."

Jester seemed bothered but said nothing.

"Out of nowhere he called me a _'fire goddes'_ and Gunther's _lady friend_."

"Anything else they said to you?" asked Smithy, his gaze on the jester.

''They said they were coming here tomorrow.'' Jane replied.

Jester looked quikly at her. "Really?" His voice was quavering a bit and his hands were balled up into fist under the table.

"Shall we change the subject?" Asked Jane nervously. Smithy nodded. "Were are Rake and Pepper?"

"They went to the village. Rake was going to ask if he could marry Pepper. Tomorrow is also her birthday. She is turning sixteen."

Jane sighed."I feel so glad for the bboth of them. And I will not yet be that age until three months from now.''


	3. Longing

Jane and Gunther were riding in the forest on their horses, Cleaver and Horace. Jane did not understand why Sir Theadore suddenly asked them to do this without a specific task, but she took advantage of this to look for any new plants wich Rake would love. To her, the forest looked normal and ordinary, same green leaves, same fallen trunks, same branches that could cause a bruise on her head if she did not duck, and the same bushes scatterd about the place. She looked down at the path they were following, wich would lead her and Gunther to a lake about one hundred feet in lenght that reaches neck depth halfway to the middle of it.

''How was your lunch with Smithy and... Jester?" asked Gunther out of nowhere, hesitating at Jester's name. He looked at Cleaver, but would not set his eyes upon Jane.

Jane, bewilderd, answerd him."It was... plesant." Jane did not waant speak of the food wich was in many diffrent ways disgusting. It was a mixture of sugar, salt, onion, lemons, water, some potatoes, pears, and lots of orange. There was also a suspicius black lump floating around it.

"Oh," was all Gunther said.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

They arrived at the lake ten minutes after that. Gunther headed into the woods and had not yet returned. Cleaver and Horace were tied up to a tree ten feet away from her and were waiting patiently for them. Jane was circling every tree for new plant life when she grew suddenly tirsty. She kicked the dirt on the way to the lake , and, out of boredom, looked around her before settling her gaze on the rock mountain. _Dragon, when will you return?_, she asked herself. After finding a new kindom with more dragons, Dragon went to explore the place. It was much to far for her to go along.

Jane knelt before the lake and cupped her hands together to take a sip of the clear blue water.

When she finished, she examined her reflection. Jane had not liked the fact that she was the same height as Jester, or that she was much weaker than Gunther. She admired the fact that her eyes had brighten and looked much greener, instead of the pale color she had before. Her red hair was also much brighter and was more tameable than before. Jane blew a strand of hair from her eyes and stood up, dusting the dirt of her red tunic. Before she turned around she was pushed into the lake.

She strugled in the water, and once she figured the way up and not down, she pulled herself out the face the laughing Gunther.

"You should have seen your face," said Gunther bettween had his hand cluched on his stomach.

"How could you do that?" asked Jane angry at him. "I could of drowned.'' She was drenched in water, her hair flat against her, and her hands were in fist. Jane was thinking wich would be better: strangiling him, or pushing him also into the lake.

"Oh, I am sorry,'' said Gunther sarcasticly. ''I never realised that.''

"You intended to _drown _me?" she asked, horrified. The option dawned at her.

"Of course not, I just intended to throw into the lake."

Jane ran after him, and he avoided her easly. She chased him and when he was near the lake, she went faster and pushed him in, but before she could step away, he grabed her wrist and pulled her in after him.

She tried to kick him or hit him but she got pulled in deeper. when she was allowed to brethe, she looked at where they were. The water came up to her chin and she was shivering inside the lake.

Gunther laughed. "This is fun." he said. He swam deeper into the lake. Jane followed him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"Your freezing." He said. He had his hands on her hips and pulled her closer towards him.

"Wath are you doing?" Jane asked him, trying to push him away.

"I am helping you get warmer, now stop it." Jane stoped.

He drew her closer and had his arms around her, presing her against him. Jane felt no diffrence, but then felt warmer and wrapped her arms around her. Gunther laughed softly. He pulled her to the middle of the lake, where it was as warmer because of the sun. She wanted to hold on to him, then tought about Jester, and reluctantly let go. Jane turned around, then looked back at him, but he was not there. She looked at the water in front of her, mumbled, and turned around again. Gunther was in front of her, his face only and inch from hers. Jane's pulse quickend at the nearness between themselves, and tried to turn around, but Gunther did not let her.

"No," he whispered, sliding his fingertips under her chin. He lifted her face to his. She was too surprised to move, even when he leaned towards her and brushed his lips gently over her, sending shivers trough her. A sudden longing to be held and kissed in a way that would make her forget everything else that surged through her.


	4. You Will Be Needing My Help

Gunther leaned down against Jane in the middle of the lake. Jane had her arms wrapped around his neck as she felt her first kiss, wich she would of never thought would have came from Gunther. Behind the lids of her closed eyes she saw images of their past, and rivalry. Then he flashed between the images. Smiling. Laughing. Holding his hand over hers. _Jester._

She stopped and tore herself from Gunther, swiming as fast as she could out of the lake. "Jane, wait," called Gunther behind her. She dragged herself out with all her strenght and ran towards Cleaver, untieing the rope that bound him onto the old tree. She sddled him quickly and rushed him into a gallop towards the castle. She could hear Horace's hoofbeats behind her but focused her attention to getting to the castle and seeing Jester.

The trees rushed past her at fast speed and seemed to blend all together. Jane kept her head ducked low in case there were any low branches. She looked foward and could see the castle befor her.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

Jane ran towards him when she saw him and hugged him. When she finaly let go, Gunther was also there. "Jane, why are you all wet?" asked Jester looking down at her soaking self. Jane removed strands of her red hair from her face and pointed at Gunther.

"Gunther pushed me into the lake," she answerd, shooting a glare at him, who clenched his teeth.

"Then why is he all wet?" He asked her.

''I pushed him in also," she responded, her tone neutrual. Gunther walked towards her and greabbed her elbow hard enough to bruise.

''If this is about wath...happend, then I am sorry, but you could have told me before about it." Gunther looked at Jester then back at Jane.

Jane pulled herself from his grasp and took Jester's hand. "After all this time, you did not notice?" she asked him. "Could you actualy be this naive?"

"You will be needing my help in the future. You do not notice wath is happening to you, but I do. You will ask for my help." He turned around and walked away.

Jester, who was watching and hearing their every word and movement, loooked at Jane. "You need to get warm, or you will be unhealthy.'' He put his arm around her shoulder and walked her towards her tower.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

Jane lay in bed, thinking back to what Gunther had said to her during the afternoon. _You will be needing my help in the future. You do not notice wath is happening to you, but I do. You will ask for my help._ The words kept repeating themselves in her head, and never stoping.


	5. To The Village

It was early morning when Jane woke up._ Time to go to the market and get Pepper a gift._ Jane remembered what she had decided to get her and smiled to herself. She sat up in bed and looked around at the mess of her tower. Jane shiverd at the cold tempeture and pulled her covers closer towards herself,instinctively looking at the fire place where the flame had died during her sleep.

She looked around at her room looking for a clean tunic she could wear and sighed, removing her only source of warmth and setting her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. She stood and walked around her room, hunting for the tunic. She found a brown one at the foot of her bed and decided it would look better on her if she tied up her red hair.

She started unlacing her nightgown when she heard a knock at her door. "Jane? Are you awake?" It was Jester. They had decided to go together to the marketand have each other spend some rare time together. Jane smiled to herself.

"Yes, but you cannot come in yet." she quickly removed her nightgown, put on her tunic, and put on her boots. She opend the door for the blue cad jester. "Shall we go now?"

She stepped outside where Jester filled her in everything about the small celebration for Pepper. "We will celebrate for her birthdate and also we will bring along her bethroed for the celebration. Rake and Smithy had bought their gifts in advance so the shall be puting up the decorations. Everything will start at hours hence so we have until then."

"Nothing will make me miss a perfect walk to the villige on a day like this," she told him. There were colored leaves on the ground and the sky was a light shade of grey at the coming of dawn. "Yet it is still a surprise that they open this early. Why this early?"

"Well, there are two reasons. First, Pepper rises early and second, as should knights. Jane, we also need to hurry up. The market does get full even at this time of day."

"I shall repeat it one more time. Nothing will make me miss a perfect walk to the villige on a day like this."

"Jane, did you not say Gunthers friends will come to the castle today? We need to hurry up or we might run into them."

Jane stopped. Then in one quick action took hold of Jester's hand and started draging him to the village in a fast run.

Once they got there did she let herself brethe again. "Shall we begin?"


	6. Pepper's Gift

Once they had gotten to the market, they had started looking around. Jester had wanted to get kitchen utensils for Pepper, but Jane had not let him. In the end Jester had settled on hairpins. "I think Pepper would facy them, for they match the tiny white flowers on her hair," he had said.

Jane looked at him in confusion."You noticed the flowers?"

Jester blushed a bit."Yes...Well...Um...Rake said they were called Lotus, I think"

"I have the perfect idea of a gift for Pepper," Jane declared grandly, and took Jester's hand. She lead him to a small stall. They were then gretted by a young woman selling items for small children.

"Jane, Pepper is turning six-teen, not one." Jester said. She ignored him.

'' Alanna, good morning. I come to pick up the blanket I had asked for. I have the money." She told the her.

"Oh, yes, I remember you. You seem much brighter today than you did a week ago," responded Alanna. She handed Jne the green blanket while Jane handed her the money. They echanged their farewells and Jane turned to look at the jester. She smiled at him.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

They were now at the castle where they had surprised Pepper, who, had it not been for them, forgotten her own birthdate. Rake had been the first to give her gift to her. It was verbena, a cluster of small flowers, wich she has spread about the kitchen. Smithu had given her a small, well-polished, ring. Jester had handed her the hair pins, and she had thanked him for remembering. Jane had finaly handed her the blanket, whan she said hat it was one of the best gifts she had ever recived. Pepper had promised to give it to her first born, which she had expected to be born, for she was with a child.

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

_**Sorry if they had been getting boring, and for the spelling mistakes, but I promise as much as posible or the next chapter. Everything will begin more intensly than before, and I shall bring you into the hidden world of gifts wich Gunther has been living in. Alec and bane will be appearing more often.**_

_** Also, I have been a bit distracted about an idea that had occured to me about the children of Jane and Jester, Pepper and Rake, Smithy and Irnai (my character) , Gunther and (You will not know until the end). JxJ have two girls and one boy, PxR have three girls and two boys, SxI have three boys and one girl, Gx? have one boy and one girl. If you want to do this story yourself, be my guest, but after a month I shall begin this also if I ever succed in finishing 'Like a Goddess'.**_

_** Oh, my, I have written alot more than I had intended...Farewell...**_

_** ~SilentSecret**_


	7. Courtly Love

"What is brown and sound's like a bell?"

Jester was trying a new jest on Jane in the royal garden. They were sitting by the fountain and Jane shiverd as a cold breeze passed by, blowing leaves into the two of them. "I do not know. What _is_ brown and sound like a bell?" Jane asked him.

"Dung." Jester looked at the red head with a goofy gin and they both laughed. Once they had calmed down the giggles Jane smiled at the fool and enlaced her hand trough his. She sighed.

"Jester," she said softly," I relly like you as a friend. And sometimes even more than that. Do you think something could be pssible bettween us?" She looked up and their eyes locked together. Behind those blue-grey eyes she saw love and hope.

"My lady knight, anything is possible, and you should know that yourself as the first lady knight."

Jane laughed softly." And my mother always telling me that the man I love would as me fist, not I to him."

"Well, Jane, we cando it your mother's way. Lady knight, would you like to be my lady friend?"

Jane nodded softly.

*~* *~* *~*

"Were you trying to get yourself killed? You, yourself, know that a fight bettween a eight-teen year old squire and a tweentyfive year old blacksmith was to end up with the squire half dead." Alec scolded Gunther. He and Bade had found him at the side of a tavern with a bloody nose, a spilt lip, a black eye and lots of brouses. Bade was healing everything he could on Gunther who was lying in his bed. Bade touched each bruise lightly and theydissapeared after a few seconds.

"Yes, I know, and I am a knight not a stupid squire like Jane." Gunther tried to stand up but is two friends would not let him.

"There is only one word for you," Bade said softly to Gunther. "_Asinus_."

"Do not call me an ass, you fool."

There was a knock on the front door. "I shall go." said Alec. A while later he returned. " I see this is a terrible day for you, Gunther." Alec remarked.

"What are you babbling about, wizard?"

"Do you now your swetheart Jane?" Alec asked.

"She is not my sweetheart." Gunther mumbled.

Alec ignored him." And the court fool?" Gunther glared at him. "Good news, well except for you Gunther. They are now courting."

Gunther sat up in bed. His first reaction was shock. His second reaction was anger. He stood and grabbed his tunic and put it on quickly. "Gunther, where are you going?" Alec and Bade both asked. Gunther ignored them both and walked down the stairs. Alec, do it.'' Bade aid to Alec.

"I cannot, he will hurt me if I do." Alec responded.

"If you do not, the fool will get hurt, and who knows wath will happen to Gunther." Bade argued.

"Fine. Wait till he is off the stairs or else _he_ will get hurt." Alec mutterd a few words in latin and Gunther dropped unconsius on the floor. "There. Happy?"

*~* *~* *~*

_**I know, not really long also but this is all I have for now. Also, I am going to include parts and character's from diffrent resourses. As you can read, Bade can heal with a touch of is hand and Alec can so far drop someone unconsius with a few latin words. Jane and Jester are now courting. I am also going to include a few songs/thingies/sountracks from an anime show. I will be posting the URL's for them ever so often.**_


	8. Wake

_**3 days later...**_

"Jane, I do not see why you must visit him every day," said Pepper as Jane prepared to go to Gunther's house.

"Pepper, he has been unconsius for three days later and I am worried that this will go on for a long time. I want to be there when he wakes up and you know that," Jane told her exasperated friend.

"But must you be there every minute of your day? What happend to Jester? You two looked very happy a few days ago, but now you only see him once and that is only in the morning. Must you be this worried to ignored all of your friends?"

"But Pepper..." trailed off Jane.

"No. You must stay here all day today and you cannot leave us during that time. And spend some time with Jester, for heaven's sake!"

"And if my mentor sends me off on an errand?"

"You can leave then, but _only_ when he sends you off personaly."

"Pepper..."

"And that is my final word." Pepper resumed to cutting up vegtables and Jane to peeling potatoes.

*~* *~* *~*

At Gunther's home, Alec and Bade were disscusing what Alec had done to Gunther.

"Why is he not waking up?" Bade had kept asking Alec, who was pacing around the room.

"I can wake him up today, but he is going to forget what happend this last year." Alec said, running a hand throug his dark hair.

"Then why did you do that to him?"

"You told me to!"

"You do not have to do everything I say and you know that. Now we are going to have to explain everything all over again."

"It was not as hard as we thought it would be."

"I do not care for that!"said Bade.

"Ow, my head," came a voice. Gunther had woken up and was walking down the stairs. "Hello, and what are you two doing here?"

"Do you remember what happend?" Alec asked.

"Yes you idiot! I had told you to never do that to me." Gunther got a cup and filled it up with water before drinking it. "And where is my Father?"

"He is at the market," answerd Bade.

Gunther nodded and left throug the front door. '' Bade, listen to this!" said Alec "What do you call a sheep with no legs? A cloud!" Then he started laughing.

"Why did I chose this one?" he murmured. To Alec he said, "Why must you jest at a time like this?''

" I dont know."

*~* *~* *~*

"Oh, there you are." Magnus said simply when he took notice of Gunther. "I see you have chosen to wake up at last. I need those barrels of tar loaded up by midday. You will have to make up for three days worth work."

"I have been unconsius for three days?'' Gunther asked.

"Yes, you have. Now get to work. We will be delivering it to the castle today."

"Yes, Father." Gunther bent down and lifted up the first barrel of tar without efford. _Did Jane even know I had not came to joustring practice for three days?_

_*~* *~* *~*_

"Jane, stop squirming around like that. Ladies and Knights do not squirm!" Scolded Jane's mother for the tenth time. Jane stopped, only to start again a few seconds later. "Jane, what has gotten into you?"

"Sorry, Mother. It is just that I have not heard of Gunther the whole day." Jane tried to stay still but failed.

"Are you by any chance his lady friend?" asked the Lady-in-Waiting.

"Mother, no!" said Jane with a horrified look on her face.

''Then you have no reason to fuss as so!"

"But, Mother, he has not woken up in three day's and I want to be there when he wakes!"

"And why is that?'' Jane's mother asked suspiciusly.

"Mother he is my friend. And I have to be there, I have to!"

"Does this have to do with wath had happend at the lake a few day's ago?''

Jane blushed. " Mother, whatever do you mean?'' She tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Jane, you have been living here your whole life! You must know how quickly word travels."

"I must go." said Jane abruptively. "Midday meal."

*~* *~* *~*

"Father, I am done." said Gunther as he wiped sweat of his brow. "Is there anything elsefor loading?"

"No. Gunther, Will need for you to get that girl to me. I need to talk to her privetly." Said Magnus.

"Yes, Father, but why is that?" asked Gunther. " I see no buisness you could have with her."

"And nor you with her. Do not question me.''

"Yes, Father."

*~* *~* *~*

"Jane, you have not touched your meal." Smithy said looking at Jane's full bowl. "You need to eat something."

"Yes, Jane," said Pepper. "You are loosing your lovely glow, Petal."

"I am not all that hungry anymore." Jane pushed away her plate and stood, heading for her tower. "I will see you tomorrow."

"But, Jane, the Merchant arrived today." Smithy told Jane.

"And how is that important to me?"

"His son also came."

Jane stopped.

*~* *~* *~*

_**Ok, these scenes are really short, but there are many of them! Gunther woke up but,**__**he shall be very diffrent next chapter! Please Comment, I live on them...**_


	9. The Offer

"Jane, I need your help in the kitchen and for this afternoon's meal. Come on." Pepper took hold of Jane's hand and dragged her inside the kitchen.

"But, Gunther. He woke up today. Let me see him." said Jane. She kept looking back outside.

Pepper sat her down and pushed her, with the chair, towards the table. Jane looked up to Pepper, who walked away then returturend back with some vegtables. "Cut these, then you can go." and she left.

After fighting with herself in her head, Jane started cutting the vegtables. They were a wide viraety of them and she knew that Peppere dint need them, but she started cutting them. _Waste of vegtables..._

*~* *~* *~*

Once Jane had finished, she stepped outside where Jester was waiting for her. "Hello, fair lady. Why are you crying?" he walked up towards her and moved her hands so that he could see her face.

"I am not crying. I had to chop seven onions." Jane responded, wiping away tears. "Now my eyes hurt. It hurts, but I think I will be well."

"I was hoping that you where. The merchant wants to have a word with you in private. He is waiting for you at the stables."

"Oh." said Jane simply. "I will see you tomorrow then."

*~* *~* *~*

"What business do you have with my son?" the Merchant had asked her as soon as Jane had walked inside to see him.

"None. Why is it of your concern, may I ask?" Jane put her hands on her hips and looked at Gunther's Father, ignoring the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her. She had never liked him and nor she ever will, for he has had many dealings with getting rid of Dragon and he had dragged Gunther inside them as well.

"It is too of my concern. While Gunther was out cold you had spent that time living next to him. And your history. The rumors that you and my son are courting, I cannot bear it! I need you to stay away from him, unless you decide to be under my command."

"Sir?" she asked, taken aback.

"Yes, you will do anything I ask of you and you will do it. Do not worry, you will have a salary much higher that any normal knight and I will let you have full contact of gunther. You may also live at my place, as long as you agree."

"But, sir, why would I want to leave the castle. I am happy as it is."

"Ah, things always change, they always do." Magnus turned and left.

*~* *~* *~*

_**Magnus knows what Jane is capable of and wants that power. That explains the change of his mood and why he offerd everything he could think that she wanted. Even Gunther. You will have to watch what he does for he is a powerful and rich man. Smart on some occations. PLEASE COMMENT!**_

_** By the way, I am trying the best I can to mix in the same ammount of Gunther and Jester, for both pairings.**_

_** And wath happend at the river, you know, everyone knows about it. I dont know how but they do. Even I, the writer, did not know they knew. odd...**_

_** Comment please, I need them to keep on. Without comments, I dont know what the audiance wants.**_


	10. Riddle

" From now on I am Jane D'Ark!" declared Jane hapily to her friends as soon as she stepped out of the throne room. She was now a knight of the King's Own and she would go out in adventures and save damsels in distrees. Sir Ivon had said that she and Gunther would be joining a group of other knights to go to a kingdom far away. They were to leave tomorrow and Jane had until then to say her goodbyes. She was not sure when she would return but hoped it was before her friend's wedding. Jane smiled at Jester and hugged him. Pepper smiled at them and sweept Rake and Smithy away to give Jane and Jester some much nedded privacy.

"I am glad that you have fulfilled your dream, Jane. Will I be seeing you often at the tournaments this year?"He asked her as soon as they broke away.

"Yes, and will I be seeing you often at taverns, or are you too good for them?"

"If you are to be there, I will be there. And before you leave tomorrow, I want you to know this riddle:

_ "I tie and hold, capture and bind,  
yet both knights and knaves doth crave me.  
I faithfully enslave all within my grasp,  
whether or not they seek me.  
Yet those who have never felt my unmerciful hand,  
are pitied by their fellow Man..."_

"What is the answer?" asked Jane bewilderd.

"Ah. That I cannot tell you. you must find that out by yourself. When you return. I will see if the answer has you in its grasp. Let us hope it does not."

*~* *~* *~*

_**I know, this is also short. Jane has been knighted and will be leaving tomorrow, yet she will look for the answer on her adventures. Next Chapter will introduce new characters. Knights. Comment!**_

_** I have been thinking... Does anyone know how to draw anime? I have been wondering how the people of JatD would look like if they were animed. Can you PM me if you draw the pictures???Please???**_


	11. Jests

"So sore," complained Gunther. "When will we get some rest?" He looked at Jane then scoweld.

"Fine, we will stop here. Is there a villige near?" She asked him. Gunther shok his head and Jane mirrowed his expresion. "We will have to do with this."

"There is a clear spot not far from here," he told Jane. "A few minutes away."

"Did you not just say you wanted some rest?" She asked him. Gunther ignored her and nudged his horse on a bit further.

"Here," he said after a few minutes. Jane nodded but otherwise ignored him. They set up the camp while Gunther went out hunting. He retuned and after a resonable meal, they went to sleep.

*~* *~* *~*

Jane woke up at the middle of the night to find Gunther next to her. He was awake and and was pocking Jane at her stomach. "What do you want?" She mumbled.

"Jane, look up and tell me what you see."

Jane sat up and did as she was told. "Gunther, the moon is very bright, but---"

Gunther pushed her hard and she fell over. "You biscuit weevil, somebody stole our tent!"

"What?!" Jane asked. She looked around and indeed the tent was missing.

*~* *~* *~*

"Gunther!" Jane chased after Gunther around the camp they had made. He had tought it would be funny to splash cold water on Jane while she was dreaming. Jane was not mad at him for the water, but for ending a lovely dream she had been having.

*~* *~* *~*

_**So this is the story about Jane and Gunther's trip. Short, yes. Funny, I dont know. Please comment!**_


	12. Female

"You must be Sir Gunther," said a tall brown eyed knight as soon as he had noticed them. About eleven more knights where behind him loking at Jane and Gunther. Gunther took the knights hand and shook it before letting go. "Yes, I am," mumbled Gunther.

The knight looked at Jane," and you must be the Lady knight, Sir Jane, or Lady Jane?" he asked her.

Jane smiled, "Witchever one suits you best Sir, uh..."

"Calder, I am Sir Calder." he said.

"I will try hard to remember that. How far away are we from the nearest Kingdom?" asked Jane, eager to recognise it as one of wich she had studied.

"A day's ride. You will be coming along with Alan, Baron, Duncan, Cree, Einar, Hillard, Louis, Kendrew, Ragnar, Sloan, Cort and I."

*~**~**~*

Jane was taking a bath in the washroom. The group of knights arrived here a day after they had met Jane and Gunther, and where staying here for at least five days. Jane let the water cool her down from the excitement. Once she was finished bathing, she got out, put on a clean green tunic, and waited around her room for her hair to dry off.

*~**~**~*

Only Gunther was there sitting by the table and Jane went to join him. The only greeting she got from him was, "Hello, buiscuit weevil." Jane decided to ingnore him and began eating her pordrige, only to be stopped by a shapely female heading Gunthers way. She had long waist level red hair, fashioned by being half up and half down. Blue eyes went along with her pale white face and in the way she walked. Strait and tall.

She smiled at Gunther and sat close to him. Close enugh for him to feel every curve of her body.

"Damara." said Gunther. The woman, Damara, put one hand gently on her shoulder and looked up to Gunther with a gleam in her eyes. Gunther leaned down to kiss her and after a few moments, they where laying on the bench with Gunther on top of Damara.

Something in Jane's stomach flutterd uneasily and Jane leaned down to look at the both. She was struck by how much Gunther touched Damara. His hand has been everywhere on Damara, even under her simple gown, and Damara only giggled at the abuse. Jane cleared her throat and looked at Gunther. "Please, take her up to your room."

Gunther smirked and stood up, taking Damaras hand while she giggled again, thinking about what they might do.

Once they had left, Jane felt sick and could not eat anymore. _why am I like this? I do not like Gunther!_

*~**~**~*

_**I know it is short, but I am doing this at 7am on secret. Its my dads laptop and I think he might wake up...Please comment!**_


	13. The Evil Knight

"How was your night?" Sir Calder asked Jane politely. He sat down in front of her and looked at her.

"Well," replied Jane, smiling slightly.

"And yours, Sir Gunther?" he asked Gunther, who sat next to him.

"Very busy. Damara," he said simply. Damara passed by and winked at Gunther, who smirked again at Jane. Jane frowned and slid down her seat a bit, crossing her arms. Sir Einar was the third one to wake up from the group of knights and walked toward their table. He sat down next to Jane and poked her in the stomach and Jane looked up at him. They had both became good friends during the trip, for they were both diffrent from the rest. Jane, because she was a girl. Einar, because he was quiet and never laughed, but sometimes smiled. Jane smiled at him and noticed him pointing at Gunther under the table. Jane looked at Gunther, who was scowling deeply at Einar. Jane looked at Einar and laughed, while he smiled.

Sir calder looked at the two of them, but said nothing. Gunther was the once who chose to mock the two of them.

"Only three days and you alredy have a sweetheart." he said, looking directly at Einar with anger in his eyes. He looked back at Jane. "Is he going to be the second man you bring into your chambers at night?"

"I have never brought a man into a my chambers before," Jane answerd him after a breif moment of blushing.

"Never?" asked Gunther. "Has Jester not been in your room at night before?"

Jane sat up strait. "It was to help me with my fear, and you know it, you beef-brain!"

"Keep on telling yourself that."

Einar looked at Jane with soft brown eyes in question. Jane slumped down in her seat again and crossed her arms together. "I used to be afraid of the dark," she murmured. Einar put his hand on her forearm simpatheticly. Jane allowed a small smile but scowled again as Damara passed by again giggling. Einar took hold of Jane's hand in his and started tracing her veins lightly with his other hand. He ignored Gunther's poison look towards him and looked into Jane's emerald green eyes. Einar tilted his head and took Jane's other hand also. Jane was frozen in spot from shook and not knowing what to do.

Einar was about to say something when Duncan appeared between them smiling wickedly. Jane took her hands back and blushed while Einar looked coldly at Duncan. Duncan laughed and leaned in close to Jane. "Do you have a sweetheart alredy, my flaming girl?" he asked her, hopping over the bench and sliding in between her and Einar. He put an arm around her and pulled her close in towards him. He lifted her face to look up at him."Did you forget about me, my dear fire?" He laughed again and and kissed Jane on the lips as if they where courting. After a few moments he drew away but kept his arm around her. He started playing with her flame red hair, ignoring the glares from the two other knights. Jane tried to squirm away but the more she tried, the tighter he held her. Jane gave up after many helpless effords but was still mad at Duncan. "Did you know, dear arrow of flame, that your hair actualy looks like fire when you are mad?"

Jane ignored him and had a strong urge to grab the dagger at her side and hold it to his throat. She stopped herself in time and looked up to see Gunther kissing another girl with blond hair and green eyes. Something flared up inside her, something she could not name. "What are you mad at, Lady Flame?" Duncan asked her, lifting her head up towards him. Jane scowled. Duncan laughed once again and kissed Jane, much longer than the last time. He kept leaning into her and Jane kept backing away until he was laying on the bench like Damara had the day before. Duncan laughed softly again and pinned her down so she could not move, no matter how hard she struggled. He kissed her for a long time, caressing her body with light fingers. Jane hated the abuse to her body but could not defend herself for he had her dagger and she could feel the tip of it on her neck.

*~* *~* *~*

Jane avoided everyone for the rest of the day, and ate her meals in her quarters. She only let Duncan in, for he had threat her with the dagger he had taken from her.

"Why do you abuse me so?" she asked him.

"My dear flame, I never abuse of you," he told Jane, carelessly running his finger over the sharp edge of his killing device. "I just take pleasure of you. I will even show you how to take pleasure of it also, my lady." He laid the dagger aside and walked towards Jane, slowly, like a pretador towards prey. Which of course she was. _But prey have chance of escaping, _she thought,_ and she did not._

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in closely towards her. Their lips met and she forced herself not to struggle from his hold. She felt him smile as he took the freedom to let his hand explore places they had not before. She gasped a bit, but made herself think of how broken Jester would be if he found out she was dead, killed by some lunatic. Duncan scoweld, as if he had heard what she was thinking about. He removed his tunic, then Jane's. He laughed softly in Janes ear and felt her hesitate. Instantly, she felt a second dagger on her back._ Where the hell did he get that one?_ Duncan laughed again and pushed her on to the bed, cutting on her cheek to draw blood.

*~* *~* *~*

_** As you can see, Duncan is a lunatic. Sorry if you hate him so, but it just came to me. And about the royal family, I lost the story, and I had to come up with something fast, for my sister will be hogging the laptop all day tomorrow. I still had not have discriptions yet, so... Solomon will be allowed to audition. I tried to make this as long as possible. Please comment! And do not be nice, put what you really mean. I take all criticisim. **__**LITERLY!**__** (That is how you spell it, right?)**_

_** Please Comment. I am trying to get this story as exciting as possible, or I will abandon it. NOOOOOOOO!**_

___**SO PLEASE PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON BELLOW...COMMENT! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! ON MY KNEES!!!**_


	14. Cristalee

"The castle is called Cristalee? It is an odd name." Jane said. She was on her horse and was riding next to Sir Calder. They where talking about the castle in wich the royal family had allowed them to stay for a full month for the tournaments to be held there, then return to Kippernium. "When will we be arriving there?"

"This afternoon," Sir Calder told her."After you change your tunic to a clean one, that is."

"What will we see?"Jane asked after looking down at her tunic.

Gunther rode up besides her. "The castle will glisten like a cristal." He smirked."I, unlike you, was paying atention to studies."

"You do remember that your brain is made out of beef, right?" Jane said.

"You do remember that your breath is made out of pigs, right?" he counterd.

"Ha, ha. You are so funny," said Jane sarcasticly.

*~* *~* *~*

The castle looked, as Gunther had said, like a cristal. The castle was made out of white stone that looked like expensive glass at some parts where the sun hits it correctly. They went into the throne room where King Radolf talked about how glad he was that the where there and that they where to have their own chambers. Lady Karla had escorted Jane to her chambers.

*~* *~* *~*

Jane stripped down from her clothes and stepped into the bath they had made for her. The hot water flowed all around her as she sank in deeper into it until it completly coverd her head. She opend her eyes inside the water and looked around her at the floating strands of fire red hair. _I wonder what they are doing back at Kippernium._ Jane asked herself. She moved her hands slowly around feeling the water all around her. Her heart started beating faster in her chest and she rised out of the water for a breath of air.

*~* *~* *~*

Gunther ran his hand through his still wet hair and pulled on his black tunic. He looked up at the white cealing knowing that Jane was above him while he was under her. He rememberd the dried blood on her cheek this morning, when Jane had coverd it up when she noticed him glancing at it every once in a while. _Who did that to her?_

*~* *~* *~*

Jane stepped into the dining room to meet the queen and prince for the first time an two hours. Einar came and stood next to her while Duncan walked to her other side. Einar took her and and gave it a gentle sqeeze before letting go.

"I am glad to meet you all. I am Queen Scarlett and this is my son, Solomon." The queen was wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes and golden curls. A tall fame stood next to her, as tall as Gunther but not as strong. The prince, a few years older than Jane herself, looked like his mother in almost everything. Golden curls cut short, soft blue eyes, and hansome, every girl's dream. He smiled when he caught sight of Jane and walked towards her. Einar tensed as he came nearer. He stood in front of Jane and smiled again.

"A female knight. I like those. Would you be here for the midwinter ball?" He asked.

"Yes, think so, your highness." said Jane stammering.

"Then I will look foward to dancing with you there. I am positive that you will be the most beutiful woman there."

Jane blushed and managed to get out, "But, your highness, I am only fifteen, and not a woman yet."

The price leaned in close and wisperd in her ear, "Have you kissed anyone?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

He laid a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Have you been bedded yet?" he asked.

_Why does everyone want to bed me?!_ "N-no, y-your h-h-highness."

He stepped away and smiled again. "Very well. Shall I be the one who will get to?"

"Y-y-y-your highess?"

"We will find out in the near future," and he walked away to stand next to his mother.

*~* *~* *~*


	15. Hunger

Jane was still dazed when she returned to bed for the night. How dare he embarace her like that?! And to ask those questions about her love life? Why would he anyway? That fool. Jane still remembered everything that had happend and thought about it all night. Yet she did not get the look on Gunthers face when he saw her blushing.

Gunther was confused, mad, sad, and baffled all at the same time.

Why?

*~* *~* *~*

Jane stepped out of her room and bumped into Lady Karla.

"Oh, I am very sorry. Clumsy me. What are you doing up at this early hour?" she asked gesturing at the window wich showed early dawn.

"I am an early riser. And I am a bit hungry." said Jane. Her stomach groweld at the tought of food.

"I would think so! You did not eat anything at all yesterday. What had that prince of ours said to you?" Karla smiled and led her to the kitchen. She handed Jane a roll of bread and Jane ate it eagerly. "Now what did the prince ask you?"

Jane felt as if she was being forced to speak."He asked me if I had ever kissed or bedded anyone before." She looked up at her."May I have some more?"Karla nodded and gave her another roll and some butter to go along with it.

"Why did you ask me that question," asked Jane.

"Me and my girls where wondering why he was so attracted to you. He did not notice but we did." answerd Karla crossing her legs.

"Notice what?"

"You see, my dear. Solomon is what you call a god, but he is half human. He has control over water and ice. You must be a half-god half-human also, and you must control fire and wind."

"Fire and wind? But that is not possible. Just not possible."

"Oh, but it is. His ice blue eyes show that. And your fiery red hair does it for you." Karla ran a hand through Janes hair."Now, I have another question for you. Do you want to join the girls or be with the boys?" She touched her brunett hair to check if it was still held up.

"Girls? Be with the boys?" Jane asked looking up from her fifth roll.

"Yes. Do you want to join us along with the queen or be with the knights?"

"Would I be able to be with both?"

"I think you could be able to. You would have to wear a gown on meeting nights. Knights in the sun, ladies in the moon, okay?" Karla took a straberry and started eating it silently.

"I will not wear a gown!" said jane stubbornly.

"Fine. I will make you a deal. I will allow you to wear a tunic but you must let me dress you for the ball." said Karla looking down at Jane's scruffy tunic.

"No."

"Then you wear a gown on nights and get to dress into a tunic at the ball."

"Fine. You dress me at the ball." said Jane with a scowl.

"Good choice. Now I will be leaving you."

*~* *~* *~*

_** I tried to make this interesting ok? Comment with the truth and nothing bit the truth. Also, I wrote another story at M and it is still not inapropiet ok?**_

_** COMMENT!!! PLEASE COMMENT!!! l]-: (Man with a mustashe...)**_


	16. Meeting

Jane checked herself in the foggy mirror for a second time. Her first meeting with ladies in waiting in five years and she thought she did not look perfect enough to match female beauty. Wearing her light green tunic, she walked out her room and bumped into Gunther.

"Where are you going at such late hour?" he asked her once he had regained his balance.

"To meet with the ladies in waiting, you beef-brain." She answered simply, dusting herself.

"You are finally going to learn needlework and become a woman?"

"No, we will be gossiping of which knight the most attractive is going to be." She lied.

"And who do you think they will say?" he asked smirking.

Jane pretended to think about it. "Maybe Duncan with his mysterious green eyes." She lied again.

Gunther frowned at her answer and Jane laughed while she walked away.

*~* *~* *~*

"Oh, you finally came!" said Karla fanning herself with her hand. She took hold of Janes fore arm and led her through some last corridors and they ended up in a brightly lit room with about ten other girls."Now, everyone, this is Jane. Jane this is Anna, Diva, Saya, Gauma, Layla, Elizabeth, Maria, Edith, Serena, and Damara." They eached waved at Jane when their names where mentioned except for one.

"Damara?" Jane asked Karla.

"Yes, Damara. Why?" asked Karla

"The girl is a slut." said Damara looking at Jane with distaste. "That, or she likes women."

"I am no slut! Nor do I feel attracted to women!" said Jane balling her hands into fists. Then she crossed her arms. Jane was going to have her first enemy in Cristalee. "Maybe you are the slut."

"I do not sleep with men!" Said Damara. She took a threatning step towards Jane.

"You slep with Sir Gunther." said Jane feeling angry at Gunther inside again.

"That was an accident!"

"Accident?" _Damara and Gunther are really alike_, Jane thought.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have some needlework to finish." She stuck her nose in the air and left with as much dignity as she could muster.

*~* *~* *~*

"But you could wear gowns and have romances with squires when you are yound and knights when you are older! Is that not a good life to live?" asked Gauma who was laying on her stomack on the giant bed. Gauma's brown hair was flowing around her like water.

"It might be to you," said Jane. "But I cannot imagine having a romance with Gunther!"

"Why only him?" asked Edith, fanning herself.

"Our castle is a little short on knights and Gunther and I where the only squires aroud."

"What a pity." commented Maria.

"Yes." they all said nodding in inusion.

"But it was well." said Jane. "Pepper is a great cook, Rake grows wonderful roses, Smithy is a great smith and bandyball-er, and Jester know many jokes woth a laugh."

"Tell us about Jester!" said Elizabeth.

*~* *~* *~*

"Yes, I agree," said Serena. "Gunther is the most attractive, Alen the most manly, Einar the quietest, and Duncan the best killer."

"How many people has he killed?" asked Jane nervously.

"More than a thousand people, it is said!" said Maria.

"Jane? What do you think of Gunther?" asked Karla.

" I think of him as a beef-brain and a weevil. Stealing roses, dragons teeth, getting dragon banished from the kingdom, and setting a whole field on fire! Outragous!" said Jane.

"Stealing? Banishing? Setting things on fire? A true knight should not do that! If he did do it, he should fix it immidietly!" said Edith.

"He did fix them all..." admitted Jane.

"How?"

*~* *~* *~*

"So romantic! He did all that for you!" said Layla, then she sighed as if in love.

"He did not! he wanted to be a true knight. I would not even tell you of what he did at the lake a few weeks ago!" said Jane.

"Oh, we all know about that!" said Layla.

"What? How?"

"Merchants and travelers!"

"Yes," said Saya. "He kissed you for love!"

"But he has a lady friend!"

"He left her a few days before!"

"He never told me." said Jane.

"What did you expect him to say?" asked Karla." 'Jane, I left my lady friend, I love you and you are a maggot' ?"

"Yes." said Jane.

"Dear, that is not how men work."

"I did not know that."

*~* *~* *~*

Jane lay in bed thinking about the erlier night. She feel asleep dreaming mixed dreams about Jester and Gunther._ Why is Gunther here?_

*~* *~* *~

Jester fell asleep and dreamth about Jane being with Gunther._ Why Gunther?_

*~* *~* *~*

Gunther feel asleep dreaming about Jane having a family with Jester._ Why did she choose that fool?_

*~* *~* *~*

_**I like this chapter. I made is as long as I could in one day. Please dont hurt me!**_

___**PLEASE COMMENT WITH THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH!!!**_


	17. Couples

_Thump_. Jane fell again on the floor after trying to unsuccessfully take off the blue lace ribbon from the dummy. The dummy swung around a few more times before stopping. Jane stood up and dusted herself, then she started giving the dummy some power by hitting it again by her much missed practice sword. "...why would I dream that?... then dancing romantically?...Jester was so heartbroken....but I hate that weevil of Gunther...how dare he?" Jane mumbled the same words over and over without stopping, thinking about her stupid dream. "...at least it has a happy ending... my son and daughter..."

It was early dawn and she could only see the dummy half of the time yet she could see the wooden sword clearly. It looked to her as if it was just taken out of a hot fire and was still burning, but it had to be an illusion. It must be from her lack of sleep.

Jane got tired of whacking the helpless dummy and went back inside the castle to get some breakfast for it was time. She entered the room the knights where already there. But they where not alone and had good company. Gauna was sitting with Baron, Luis with Elizabeth, Maria with Alan, Layla with Cree, Saya with Cort, Diva with Sloan, Hilliard and Edith, Kendrew with Anna, and Serena with Ragnar. _They must have chosen when I went to bed,_ thought Jane. Jane sat in the seat next to Einar and looked around again. Gunther was no where to be found, nor was Duncan. Jane ate her breakfast in silence while the buzz of a conversation continued.

Einar helped her every time she needed something and when the meal had finished, in stumbled in Gunther and Duncan.

"You are an ass, you know," said Gunther smiling and taking a few breaths of air. "To insult a high lord like that." He smiled at Duncan, who sat down next to him and grinned.

"What do you think they will do?" he asked. And waved at Jane who frowned.

"Stable duty?"

"Privy cleaning?"

"Wearing a gown?" they both laughed loudly and Gunther grabbed and apple, throwing it up in the air before catching it again and biting the poor green apple. Gunther gave a sideways glance at Jane and then looked around the table. "Looks like it is 'Bring your own lady day'." said Gunther. He looked at Damara who was sitting alone clearly bored at the happy couples around her. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, you do. I am that girl you met at the inn. And also the girl who has your lady friend as an enemy." She responded to him.

"I have no lady friend. Wait. Inn? Are you Damara or Maria?"

"Maria? No. I am Damara." Then she remembered his words. "Maria." She said coldly, looking at the couple across from her.

"What?" Maria asked.

"You where with Gunther?" she asked coldly, looking briefly at Gunther.

"It was an accident." Said Maria, using the same words as Damara had the day before.

Gunther looked at Maria. "Maria?"

"Hi." Maria responded, waving at him with a smile on her face.

*~* *~* *~*

Jane was exploring the palace and had found many secret compartments when the the queen herself came. "We did not meet well, Lady Jane." She said when Jane asked if she nedded anything. "I wanted to ask you some questions, for you may be queen on day."

"Your majesty, I do not wish to be queen. I am happy as I am."

"Yes, but, my son is looking for a queen and you are a likely canidate, I think."

"He must have more than just me. Every girl in the village speaks of him as a god."

"Yes, I think they would."

"And they all wish to marry him one day."

"And you do not?"

"A am not one of the girls in the village."

The queen frowned slightly."No, you are not."

"No, your magesty. I hope you are nnot offended."

"I am not." She turned away, murmuring to herself, "They have to be attracted to each other. I need more time to think of this."

*~* *~* *~*

"Eeeep," said Layla as she practicly jumped up and down. "We finally have sweethearts! Handsome ones!" She ran towards Jane and hugged her. "All thanks to you!"

"Why me?" Jane asked as she tried to get Layla off her.

Then everyone in the room made a circle around Jane and hugged her as a group. Jane felt the guts being squashed out of her and her air at a limit. "Can...not...brethe...Help!" she gasped, but they did not pay attention. Jane saw dark spots before they let her free to grab some air. Jane sat down and helt her head and stomach. A few more breaths of air filled her lungs before she could speak correctly. "Why me?" she asked again.

"You told us all about them! You deserve some credit for us to have more when we make your gown, but for now we need to find _you_ a sweetheart." Said Maria.

"And we have four choices." said Saya, fingering her black hair.

"What?" Jane asked. " I need no sweetheart!"

"Shush. Okay. Now choose. Gunther?" Jane made a disgusted face. "Einar?" Jane looked confused. "Duncan?" Jane flinched. "Solomon." Jane stared at her with no emotion. "Jester?" Something flashed in Jane's eyes. "Ah ha! You like Jester!" said Saya pointing at Jane.

"We are just friends!" said Jane though she blushed.

"Aww, it is far too bad he cannot be here now to see you. You look like a lovesick puppy. Yet you will have to choose another for the ball."

"But the ball is in three weeks." Jane protested.

"But are we in three weeks? No. Now stand up so that we can meshure you."

Jane stood up obidiently. Everyone crowded around._ From sweethearts to mesuring,_ thought Jane. _They can change topics quickly._ Around her, the girls murmured to themselves. "...a bit tall..." "...Um, that would be..." "...a thin stomach..." "...go over there, Edith..." "...strong arms..." "...perfect lenght of neck..." "...wait...wow..." "will you move over?...".

After two hours, they let Jane be. "We have all the mesurements," annonced Karla. "Jane, you may go to bed, while we begin our work." Than she ran over to the rest of the group.

*~* *~* *~*

The next night, the girls blindfolded Jane so that she would not peek at the dress and pu on finished parts on her, wich where just the underclothes for now. The procces continued for a week to make sure Jane would not gain or lose weight, would not get into fights, and learn manners. Jane had felt like a puppet the whole time, or a misreble pricess. Then she wonderd about pricess Lavinia, whom parents where choosing who to marry her off to. At souch a young age!

She had wonderd breifly what would happen if she escaped Cristalee and returned to Kippernium, but was worried that they would find her. But maybe she would not be frozen by the cold wheather setteling in Cristalee, because Jane had noticed how she never got cold anymore and that if she looked at the firefor a few seconds, it would try to lick her, bringing it into their heat. Yet when jane would touch the fire, she never got burnt. Not a mark on her hand.

*~* *~* *~*

_**Is it long? I hope so. If you have any Ideas, comment them or PM me. Also, I made a new forum. Check it out!**_

_**PLEASE COMMENT THOUGHTS!!! PLEASE!**_

_**(My sis Edith) o:/**_

_**COMMENT!!!**_


	18. Prepare

"Ow...w-wait...where are we?...is it on?...ouch...I feel as if it is falling off...could you please take this off of me? I might fall...could this not wait?..." The girls all crowded aroun Jane, putting on her gown. "... I cannot see but I can feel. Why are you putting it on tightly on my chest?...How will it help me get 'curves'? I do not have any of them...It feels breezy around my legs...I cannot breethe!...who is touching me there? Let go!...OW...why do feel my hair getting wet?..."

"We are almost done." said a voice by my ear.

"Will I get too see myself in the mirror?" Jane asked feeling around in front of her finding nothing. "I hate not knowing."

"Not yet. I am going to tell you what will happen at the ball this night. You will come with us and will be announced as 'Lady Jane' so-"

"I am a knight not a lady." said Jane putting her hands on her hips, accidently hitting some one. "Sorry."

"-you must remember you manners. We put a potion on your hair so it will be straight for about a week and-"

"What? Why?"

"-do not worry. We will have to put make up on you, but it is only-"

"No!"

"-a bit. Take off her blindfold and do not let her look down."

The darkness dissapeared from Jane's vission. After a few minutes of tourture, they finally let her look in a mirror.

The first thing she saw was Damara. Her hair was piled up in a few elegant curls, but it was mostly straight and fiery looking. She had on a gown that coverd up most of her arms but let her white neck and collarbone show. The gown also showed off her curves and breast. Jane noticed how Damara's hair fell into a few strands by her emerald green eyes. Wait. Emerald green eyes. Fiery red hair. Jane moved her hand a bit and the woman copied it at excact timing. Jane gasped and turned around. She was looking at herself. But how?

Jane looked at Karla who was smiling in her white gown. "You like it! Now come on, it is time.

*~* *~* *~*

"Lady Jane."

Jane wqalked into the ball room blushing. She looked up and was struckt by everything in her sight. But then...

*~* *~* *~*

_** Comment every thought you get! I need Ideas!!!**_

_** Comment!**_


	19. The Last Chapter

The night had felt magical to Janeho had been asked to dance by almost evry male in the room, except the prince, whowas to dance with every girl at least once. Jane figured she would come around the end of the ball. Jane knew the ball would bring problems, but they had only been minor ones. What struck jane as odd was that if her partner had warm hands, she would feel stonger. But if they had cold ones, she felt weaker. Almost every male had cold hands.

People referd to her as 'Lady Jane' not 'Sir Jane', to her dissapointment.

Gunther danced with her a few times, his mood changing constantly. Neutrual at first, awestruck when dancing, and dazed when letting someone else have her. Jane stoped to rest a few times, but she did not last long resting. Jane danced with Einar, occasionaly haven a silent conversation. Duncan even respected her and drew his short sword only once. She and Calder had a decent conversation up until he mentioned something about her to becoe a Lady-in-Waiting. At around a quarter to eleven, Prince Solomon asked her to dance.

Everyone espect a dance with this prince to be magical, but Jane found it strange as soon as they held hands. Jane felt weak, yet strong. The candle fire flikerd and so did a larger fire keeping them warm from the chill outside. Water seemed to be diminidhin in size and he air grew humid. Jane felt strong at the heat, but weak at the water, as if she were the fire herself. Solomon spunher around to the rythim of the music playing. A cold gust of wind came inside the ball room, creating a thick fog. Jane let go of the prince and the fog dissapeared. She left to o to her chambers after that.

*~* *~* *~*

The next day, she and Gunther left to return to kippernium.

*~* *~* *~*

They arrived and everyone was there to greet them. Jane alked up to the sad looking Pepper. "Pepper, what is the problem?" Jane asked her.

"Jane, this might hurt you, but Jester left with his family a few days ago."

*~* *~* *~*

Jane blamed herself for Jester's depart.

"I will find him, I swear on it." She told herself while trying to find sleep. "No matter if I die trying."


End file.
